UNEXPECTED FEELING
by LeoneBee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyesali keberadaan perasaan tolol ini sekalipun di waktu dan di hati yang tidak tepat. Namun bagiku, Semua itu adalah hal yang paling tepat di sepanjang hidupku Karena itu kau Karena perasaanku terjatuh pada dirimu Byun Baekhyun (CHANBAEK/BL/RATE T/ONESHOOT)


**UNEXPECTED FEELING**

 **Cast : ChanBaek and Other Cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, BoysLove**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga dan para Fans. Cerita ini murni milik saya, apabila ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun judul. Itu hanya lah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Biasa cerita pasaran.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s) dimana mana, Alur cerita tidak memungkinkan, Tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **DONT LIKE. DONT READ**

 **DONT BASH.**

* * *

 _~Pernahkah kau berpikir bila sesungguhnya perasaan cinta…_

 _adalah perasaan tolol_

 _Lebih sering membuat seseorang tersakiti ketimbang mengecap keindahannya_

 _Dan_

 _pula seringkali terjatuh di hati dan di waktu yang tidak tepat_

 _Bodoh_

 _Akan tetapi…_

 _Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya bila saat ini aku juga sedang terjatuh…_

 _Terjatuh ke dalam perasaan tolol..._

 _Di Hati dan di Waktu yang tidak tepat…_

 _ **Beginning This Journey of LOVE**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun**_

* * *

Suara gerungan mesin dari sebuah mobil bertajuk Porsche Carerra menembus barisan mobil yang berjajar rapi menanti lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Terkejut, tentu saja para pengemudi mobil yang baru saja akan menurunkan rem tangan ( _parking brake_ ) guna menjalankan mobil mereka usai menanti rambu lalu lintas berubah warna harus bergegas menginjak pedal rem bila tidak ingin dihempas oleh mobil Porsche berwarna silver itu.

Seketika sekelompok kalimat kasar dan umpatan yang disertai dengan tekanan klakson mobil menjadi musik pengiring si pengemudi Porsche dalam menjalankan laju gilanya.

Chanyeol mendesah jengah, tangan kanannya bergerak menaikkan perseneling ke gigi 7 setelahnya menginjak pedal gas hingga nyaris penuh ke ujung, menyebabkan perubahan kecepatan mobil hingga 5000 _rpm_ yang setara dengan 508 km/jam.

Dia mengetahuinya, kecepatan mobilnya semakin tidak terkendali; tetapi Chanyeol menghiraukannya. Sekalipun umpatan serta suara klakson mobil seolah berusaha membuat telinganya tuli, Chanyeol tampak tidak terganggu.

Jemari tangannya mengerat, memutar kemudi secara penuh ke sisi kiri ketika sebuah kelokan tajam yang bersemayam di jembatan banpo berbayang di depan mata.

Terihat begitu menakjubkan, bahkan seorang pengemudi lain yang tengah menikmati pemandangan air mancur berwarna yang tengah menunjukkan aksinya harus terpongo sesaat sebab aksi Chanyeol yang begitu mirip dengan pembalap motor F1 kesukaannya.

Suara decit ban dengan aspal melagu memekakkan telinga saat Chanyeol menghentikan laju gilanya secara tiba-tiba di sebuah taman tidak berpenghuni yang terletak di sisi kota metropolitan daerah Ansan.

Punggung Chanyeol menyandar ke kursi kemudi dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit mobilnya dalam pandangan menerawang.

Sekelebat bayangan perkelahian antara dirinya dengan anggota organisasinya sekilas memenuhi pandangan Chanyeol dan sontak membuat pria tampan berusia 20 tahun itu tertawa kecil, merasa konyol sekaligus bodoh.

Merasa heran dengan anggota organisasinya yang tampak geram ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kubangan darah dan teriakan lara.

Bukan karena dia mendadak ingin menjadi orang baik dan patuh pada aturan, bukan pula karena hatinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rapuh; tetapi karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang tidak dapat Chanyeol untaikan di bibir, suatu hal yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Kepala Chanyeol beralih ke arah kanan, menatap taman bermain yang terlihat sepi dan gelap dalam pandangan datar.

Sekilas dia tidak menghiraukannya, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara lirihan kecil menembus celah kaca mobilnya yang terbuka sedikit; membuat perasaannya dijatuhi perasaan penasaran serta ingin tahu.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari kursi kemudinya, menguak pintu mobil lalu menghempaskannya secara pelan. Sepasang iris tajamnya sejenak mengedar, menelisik keadaan di sekitar taman hendak memastikan keadaan.

Tetap sama, jalanan serta taman tersebut tetap dalam kesunyian dan kesenyapan malam bila sebuah suara rintihan yang terdengar seperti sebuah suara isakan tidak mengudara di balik semak berduri.

Kening Chanyeol mengerut curiga, tatapannya menghunus penuh analisis pada hamparan semak berduri yang sesekali bergoyang pelan.

Tanpa merasa takut bila nanti ternyata objek yang berada di dalam semak berduri tersebut ialah salah satu makhluk gaib penunggu taman ini yang sering menjadi perbincangan hangat para warga sekitar, perlahan tubuh Chanyeol merendah hendak menguak semak berduri itu ke dua sisi yang berlawanan.

Demi mengobati keingintahuannya, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan semuda itu merasa takut dengan hal-hal astral yang tidak masuk ke dalam logikanya.

"Pergi!"

Chanyeol tertegun, tubuhnya seketika membeku dengan sepasang tangan yang tanpa sadar meremas kuat gugusan duri tersebut tanpa mempedulikan koyakan kulitnya yang mulai berdarah.

"Aku bilang pergi! Jangan sakiti aku! Aku mohon!"

Tanpa sadar mata Chanyeol memanas, terjatuh di antara perasaan sakit dan marah ketika menemukan seorang bocah malang tengah meringkuk ketakutan sambil menangis tersedu di balik kekacauan tubuhnya.

Tangan Chanyeol makin meremas gugusan duri itu, tepat di saat sepasang matanya menelisik tubuh kecil yang hanya terbaluti kemeja berwarna putih yang terlihat kumal dan terhiasi bercak-bercak darah serta terkoyak oleh ganasnya lindungan duri.

Mata Chanyeol masih mengedar dan mendapati beberapa luka sobek, bekas rajaman serta legam di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Kendali amarahnya spontan melaju ke titik terendah saat matanya mengedar ke bawah, segaris linang darah yang mulai mengering menembus celah paha yang terhiasi gurat legam dan lintang bekas rajaman.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mengumpat sekaligus mengutuk siapapun itu yang telah berani melakukan tindakan amoral macam ini.

Sungguh, seseorang yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani serta kewarasan otak yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Sekalipun dia adalah seorang _assassin_ yang sejujurnya juga perlu dipertanyakan keberadaan hati nuraninya serta kewarasan otaknya, namun Chanyeol pantang melenyapkan seorang bocah polos di bawah umur seperti ini; terlebih bila turut melakukan pelecehan seksual.

Dia memang brengsek, tetapi Chanyeol masih mempunyai kendali diri.

Chanyeol kemudian bergegas menyingkirkan batang-batang rapuh berduri itu dari tubuh si bocah malang, sekali lagi tanpa mempedulikan telapak tangannya yang semakin terkoyak kasar.

Belum sempat tangannya bergerak meraih tubuh bergetar si bocah, sepasang tangan yang tengah bergetar hebat itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, memberikan sebuah kilasan tersirat bila dirinya tidak ingin disentuh.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Chanyeol lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Bocah itu menggeleng kesar, isakannya melagu kian kencang.

"Tidak! Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya kalut dengan pergerakan tubuh yang bergerak mundur membuat Chanyeol spontan mendesis memperingati kala punggung si bocah hendak menekan duri.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu-…"

Chanyeol masih berusaha meyakinkan bocah itu untuk mempercayai perkataannya. "…-percayalah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," sambung Chanyeol sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya.

Bocah itu menatap nanar wajah Chanyeol yang terukir seulas lekuk menenangkan di sudut bibirnya, perlahan tubuhnya mendekat berniat meraih uluran tangan Cahnyeol kemudian menggenggamnya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol kembali mengulas satu lekuk tulus saat tubuh bergetar itu telah berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

Jas hitam yang tergantung di lengan kirinya dengan sigap beralih ke tubuh si bocah manis, menguburnya ke dalam rasa hangat yang secara aneh mampu meredakan getaran hebatnya dalam sekejap.

Jemari tangan si bocah mengerat kemeja hitam Chanyeol dengan erat di sela lindungan kelopak matanya yang kian memberat, rupanya dia kelelahan dan berniat pergi tidur.

"Jangan biarkan paman Jung menemukanku, _hyung_. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin pulang-…" Igauan yang terdengar samar-samar kemudian lenyap menjadi desauan napas tenang di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

Kini bocah itu benar-benar terlelap, meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keheningannya.

Kepala Chanyeol merunduk, menatap wajah polos si bocah malang yang terlihat begitu bersih dan menggemaskan seperti seorang peri, seolah semua beban hidupnya telah lenyap bersama buaian mimpi di alam bawah sadarnya.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap helai kelam milik si bocah yang teracak berantakan menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak akan. Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu," lirih Chanyeol tegas sebelum beranjak berdiri dari posisinya, menggendong si bocah menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir di sisi taman tak berpenghuni tersebut.

*6*1*4*

Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat kilasan mimpi buruk tentang kejadian waktu lalu yang membuat dirinya terdampar di dalam semak berduri kembali menghantui dirinya.

Perlahan tubuh yang kini dipenuhi oleh olesan obat dan perban itu beranjak, menyandarkan punggung sejenak sambil mengedarkan pandangan; menelusuri ruangan kamar yang terlihat begitu besar dan asing.

Kepalanya menunduk, menatap balutan piyama berwarna hijau muda yang terasa longgar di tubuhnya, namun terasa hangat dengan tatapan polos yang menguarkan aura kebingungan.

" _Hyung_ ," gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketika ingatan tentang lelaki tampan yang telah menolongnya tadi malam menelusuk ke dalam ingatannya.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar bermaksud mencari keberadaan si _hyung_ penolong yang telah sudi memberikan piyama, mengobati tubuhnya dan memberikan dirinya sebuah tempat tidur nyaman tanpa keberadaan paman kejamnya, begitu pemikiran Baekhyun.

Wajahnya terlihat berseri, jauh lebih baik ketimbang kondisi dirinya tadi malam walau masih tersisa secerca ketakutan di sepasang iris bulatnya; setidaknya suasana hatinya kini telah berada di tingkat aman.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah ringannya di belakang dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang makan.

Sepasang tangannya menyentuh dinding, sementara kepalanya bergerak miring; mengintip kegiatan Chanyeol dalam kebisuan.

Keningnya mengernyit takut, tidak berani menyapa si pria tampan yang tengah serius dengan kesibukannya; mengusapkan kapas putih yang telah terbasahi obat merah ke sepasang telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa bersembunyi?"

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak kecil menerima teguran tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus teguran yang terlempar untuknya, tubuh Baekhyun justru berbalik hendak kembali melangkah ke kamar akibat dari perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba memenuhi relung batinnya.

"Tidak perlu takut."

Perkataan Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang berniat kembali ke kamar. Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut dengan pergerakan tubuh yang perlahan menyisip ke sisi dinding.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat menerima tingkah menggemaskan itu, salah satu tangannya terulur menginstruksi Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan sedap untukmu."

Sesaat Chanyeol tertegun dengan sikapnya karena terlalu menjauhi jati dirinya, sebuah pertanyaanpun muncul di dalam benaknya.

Sejak kapan dirinya bisa berbuat ramah dan hangat kepada orang lain? Begitu pemikirannya yang tanpa sadar tervokal di bibir.

Pandangan Baekhyun terjatuh ke meja makan dan tiba-tiba genderang perang yang berada di dalam perutnya tertabuh dengan hebat saat jajaran makanan yang memang tampak sedap itu membuatnya merasa lapar.

Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun muncul dari balik dinding, kemudian melangkah pelan ke meja makan dengan tautan jemari di balik ujung piyama.

Bocah cantik itu masih merasa ragu sekaligus takut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, meskipun lelaki tampan itu benar-benar hanya menolongnya dan tidak sedikitpun melukai tubuhnya; akan tetapi, kilasan awal pertemuannya dengan paman Jung serta perlakuan brengsek pria itu terhadapnya cukup membuatnya merasa traumatik.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Aku tahu perutmu sama sekali belum terisi apapun sejak beberapa hari lalu," ucap Chanyeol mempersilakan dengan nada ramah pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di sisi meja makan bersama pandangan yang tersorot penuh minat pada jajaran makanan sedap itu.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk satu kali, tanpa bersuara dia beringsut menduduki kursi meja makan yang terletak di depan Chanyeol.

Baru saja tangannya akan meraih sebuah sendok, pergerakan itu terhenti oleh lontaran polosnya.

"Aku belum cuci tangan," gumamnya meminta persetujuan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa kecil, telapak tangan yang telah usai dia perban bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, cuci tangan terlebih dulu," izin Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan riang dari Baekhyun.

Bocah _puppy_ itu meloncat turun, setelahnya berlari kecil menuju ruang pencucian di dapur.

"Sikapnya mudah sekali berubah," lirih Chanyeol heran sambil menyesap kopi yang mulai mendingin akibat dari kegiatannya mengobati luka tangan beberapa menit lalu.

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun kembali dari dapur dan melakukan hal serupa yang dia lakukan saat turun dari kursi, yaitu; melompat ke kursi yang seketika mendapat teguran dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu ke kursi. Nanti kau terjatuh," tutur Chanyeol menasehati.

Baekhyun menyengir lebar, menunjukkan lekuk tidak berdosanya kemudian bergerak menyuap nasi dan lauk yang tersedia dengan gerakan yang cukup beringas.

"Pelan-pelan, makanan itu tidak akan kabur dari hadapanmu."

"Aku lapar, _hyung_ dan makanan ini nikmat sekali," oceh Baekhyun dibalik mulut penuhnya, pipinya mengembung dengan kerjapan polos di sepasang mata sipitnya menyebabkan rona wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, ibu jarinya terdorong ke wajah Baekhyun berniat mengusap sisa makanan yang tertempel di sebagian bibir kecil itu.

"Kau bisa tersedak," kata Chanyeol lagi memperingati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala beriringan dengan anggukan pelan menyetujui nasehat Chanyeol yang entah mengapa sedikit membuat hatinya menciut takut ketika iris tajam itu menatap lekat wajahnya.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun, memberikan gestur menenangkan sambil menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas dan menggeserkannya ke tempat Baekhyun.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali menerima perlakuan baik Chanyeol kepadanya hingga kembali membuat hatinya berseri, tidak lagi menciut takut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol disela keheningannya menatap keberingasan Baekhyun dalam melahap seluruh makanan yang tersedia di meja makan, lebih tepatnya nyaris seluruhnya yang terhidang.

"Baekhyun," jawabnya acuh akibat dari kesibukannya menikmati hidangan sedap tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, sebuah kemajuan yang bagus; Baekhyun benar-benar tidak merasa takut lagi terhadapnya dan kini bocah cantik itu justru telah berani mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Marga?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, sorot matanya terlihat terganggu saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan kepadanya di saat dirinya sedang makan.

"Tidak punya~"

Nada suara Baekhyun kini terdengar sedikit merengek, memperingati Chanyeol untuk tidak lagi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepadanya dan membiarkannya menikmati makanan tersebut hingga tidak tersisa.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengacak surai legam Baekhyun, merasa gemas dengan tindakan bocah manis di depannya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, lanjutkan makanmu," putus Chanyeol mengakhiri rasa keingintahuannya tentang Baekhyun sampai di mana bocah itu menyelesaikan makannya.

Dan setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, Chanyeol bersumpah akan bergegas melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Baekhyun hingga semua rasa penasarannya terobati.

*6*1*4*

" _Kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun dan sejak saat itu paman Jung dan bibi Jung yang merawatku, menyayangiku dan mengasihiku selayak anak sendiri. Mereka benar-benar seperti Eomma dan Appaku. Saat aku berusia 10 tahun, bibi Jung meninggalkan kami karena penyakit kronis yang di deritanya selama 3 tahun silam, sebuah tumor bersarang di otak kirinya. Genap satu minggu bibi Jung meninggalkan kami dan perlakuan paman Jung terhadapku mulai berubah."_

Ujung pisau terlempar ke titik tengah papan bulat yang terpasang di ruang bawah tanah miliknya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan pinggul di sisi meja tempat penyimpanan peralatan tajamnya serta sebotol _wine_ dan gelas berkaki panjang yang telah menampung sebagian linang merahnya.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol melempar belati miliknya ke papan bulat hingga menyebabkan pisau yang telah tertancap, terpental ke bawah.

Tatapannya tersorot dingin, tanpa suatu ekspresi berarti ketika kilasan pengakuan Baekhyun tadi malam setelah selama seminggu menunggu kesediaan Baekhyun untuk mengungkapkannya berbisik berulang di telinga.

" _Paman menjadi jahat dan suka marah. Bila aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan sekaligus hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil, dia akan memukulku dan merajamku. Bahkan pernah suatu ketika, paman mengurungku di gudang bawah tanah selama 3 hari tanpa makan dan minum."_

Gejolak emosinya tarik-ulur hendak mengacaukan ketenangan hatinya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraih gelas _wine_ miliknya dan membawa aroma bunga mawar itu merasuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya, berupaya menenangkan gejolak amarahnya dengan aroma minuman kesukaannya tersebut.

" _Malam itu, hujan mengguyur ganas kota Ansan. Aku merasa takut sekaligus cemas karena tidak melihat keberadaan paman di rumah, hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu rumah yang tertutup secara kasar membuatku tersenyum lega sebab paman telah kembali. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba paman menyeretku ke kamar lalu merobek bajuku dengan kasar. Saat itu aku mulai ketakutan, paman terlihat semakin berbeda. Dia mendorongku ke ranjang dan memukuliku saat aku berusaha melawan."_

Suara pecahan gelas yang beriringan dengan hantaman tangan di meja menjadi bukti nyata bila emosi Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dia kendalikan.

Sekalipun dirinya meneguk _wine_ secara kasar dari botolnya, tetap saja amarahnya tidak akan semudah itu padam.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, botol _wine_ yang telah kandas isinya pun menjadi tumpuan genggaman tangannya hingga menjadi serpihan tak berarti ketika kalimat penjelas terakhir dari Baekhyun yang tersalur disela senggukan isakannya membuat jiwa pembunuhnya berkobar pekat.

" _Paman sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tangisan dan jeritanku. Dia tetap memukulku dan merajamku di setiap aku melakukan perlawanan. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa takut dan bingung, terlebih saat benda mengerikan yang tidak aku ketahui namanya hendak berusaha masuk ke dalam analku. Itu sangat sakit, sungguh lebih baik paman terus memukuliku hingga aku mati ketimbang memasukkan benda mengerikan itu ke dalam tubuhku. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan memberikan pertolongannya melalui kaki kananku yang reflek menendang benda mengerikan itu dan membuat paman kesakitan. Saat itu juga aku bergegas bangkit dan berlari kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, yang aku pedulikan saat itu hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan paman."_

"BRENGSEK! DASAR BINATANG!"

Napas Chanyeol tersenggal hebat, menahan lonjakan amarah yang kian mengaburkan pikiran rasionalnya.

Sudut bibirnya terlekuk miring, terlihat mengancam dan mengerikan di waktu bersamaan saat salah seorang anggotanya yang dia titahkan untuk mencari keberadaan paman Baekhyun telah mengirimkan hasil pencarian mereka melalui sebaris pesan singkat di ponsel.

Seringaian Chanyeol melebar, tawa mengerikanpun tidak luput menguar dari celah bibirnya.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi seorang paman Jung yang tanpa sengaja kembali membangkitkan gairah pembunuh Chanyeol yang sempat mereda.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal sebab gairah pembunuh yang sempat padam bila kembali bangkit terlebih bila karena suatu hal yang begitu dia benci, gelora pembunuhnya bisa berkali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada kondisi mulanya.

"Kau mengantarkan nyawa ke orang yang tepat, Jung Jaehyun."

*6*1*4*

Bulir-bulir keringat telah menggenangi wajah dan tubuhnya, sementara napas tersenggal kian terdengar berat akibat dari tepak langkah yang turut memberat sebab rasa lelah.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, berbagai lontaran sumpah serapah serta umpatan kotor tidak pelak terlontar dari bibirnya ketika si pengincar tetap berbayang di sepasang mata di saat dirinya mulai kelelahan.

Di dalam kesunyian yang meresahkan hati dan gelapnya malam yang menikam penglihatan, pria tampan berbalutkan mantel panjang bertudung dan berwarna hitam seolah tampak bagai malaikat maut baginya.

"Sial!"

Jaehyun berteriak kesal ketika sebuah batu kerikil yang luput dari penglihatan membuat langkah larinya terhenti menyebabkan tubuhnya terjerembab ke tanah aspal membuat dirinya meringis pelan.

"Berhenti?" tanya si pengincar dalam intonasi main-main yang terdengar meremehkan.

Suara geraman terlontar dari bibir Jaehyun, tatapannya tersorot nyalang dengan gurat baya yang mengeras marah.

"Siapa kau, brengsek?! Apa urusanmu denganku!"

Pria bermantel itu tertawa pelan, masih dalam intonasi meremehkan. Tepakan sepatunya terdengar tenang dan bernada tetap, menghampiri tubuh Jaehyun yang tengah bersimpuh di aspal sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Tepat di bawah semaian sinar rembulan, dia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Perlahan salah satu tangannya terangkat bergerak meraih tudung mantel yang semula menutupi surai _dark wine_ miliknya serta sisi wajahnya.

"Tidak adakah lontaran kalimat yang lebih penting ketimbang mengetahui siapa diriku, Jung Jaehyun," tekan si pria bermantel hitam sambil mengulaskan lekuk seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Jaehyun perlahan bangkit dari simpuhnya secara susah payah akibat dari kaki kiri yang tergelincir dan tergores aspal.

"Persetan dengan lontaran yang lebih berarti! Sebaiknya kau lekas pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghajarmu, bedebah!"

"Secara tidak langsung kau tengah mengumpati diri sendiri, Tuan Jung."

Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di saku mantel miliknya, perlahan menunjukkan eksistensinya bersama sebilah belati yang secara spontan membuat raut keras Jaehyun berubah.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol menyusuri tubuh pisau secara pelan seolah tengah mengusap sebuah barang yang begitu berharga tanpa Jaehyun ketahui sebuah barang mematikan yang bisa disebut sebagai racun juga turut mengiringi pergerakan jemari Chanyeol di sepanjang tubuh belati itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" teriak Jaehyun untuk yang ke sekian kali dengan nada bergetar takut saat pria asing di depannya mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

Jaehyun melangkah mundur sambil sesekali mengumpati kaki kirinya yang mendadak berdenyut hebat membuatnya kebas.

Chanyeol mendengus tajam, sorot mata yang terlihat seperti seorang psikopat tiba-tiba berubah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja nyawamu," jawabnya datar yang seketika membuat Jaehyun semakin ketakutan, hendak berlari namun kaki kirinya terasa kebas.

Di antara rasa cemas yang melanda hati, Jaehyun masih menyempatkan diri melakukan negosiasi dengan Chanyeol demi mengorek sedikit peruntungan hidupnya malam ini.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Jaehyun berteriak keras, terkesan terburu dan tergagap ketakutan; bahkan suara tegukan ludah yang terdorong secara kasar dapat tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai suatu urusan dalam bentuk apapun denganmu, sebelumnya. Maka, kau tidak berhak melenyapkan nyawaku begitu saja tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas!" umpat Jaehyun sembari menggeram marah, berusaha menggali kembali nyali keberanian diri yang sempat melenyap sirna dibalik dinding ketakutan hatinya.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai suatu bentuk masalah apapun denganku. Tetapi, sial_..."

Suara Chanyeol tercekat, terintimidasi oleh gertakan gigi yang saling menggesek; mengekspresikan sebuah kendali diri yang tengah berlomba dengan letupan amarah yang mulai menggelayuti sanubari.

"…- sebab kelalaian hasrat birahi membuat hati nurani seorang manusia tidak lebih baik dari seekor binatang."

Jaehyun terkesiap, kalimat Chanyeol seketika menuding dirinya; membayangi penglihatan serta ingatan pada kilasan tindakan amoral yang dia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebuah penyesalan sempat menaungi hatinya, bahkan saat itu juga dirinya hendak mencari keberadaan si bocah malang bermaksud meminta maaf.

Namun, semua sudah terlambat.

Bunga mawar yang telah tercabut paksa dari tanah, pada akhirnya akan mengerut layu. Mustahil kembali berseri sekalipun mengembalikan kehidupannya ke tempat semula, karena seutas gurat kepedihan yang tidak dia inginkan terlanjur melukai tubuhnya.

Bibir Jaehyun terkunci rapat, desauan kesakitan serta jeritan menyayat hati tidak mampu terlontar dari bibirnya.

Hanya pergerakan tubuh yang menggelepar tidak berdaya yang menjadi bukti nyata atas rasa perih tubuhnya dibalik sentakan ujung belati Chanyeol di berbagai titik sendi tubuhnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol perlahan menegak, menjulang tinggi menatap datar tubuh Jaehyun yang tengah tersentak hebat akibat dari kontraksi racun _Arsenik_ melalui hujaman ujung belati sebanyak 40 tusukan di berbagai otot vitalnya.

Bola mata Jaehyun melotot besar, terlihat merah dan kesakitan menatap Chanyeol dengan rona penuh arti tersirat beriringan dengan suara batuk mengerikan yang bercampur dengan darah berwarna merah kehitaman.

Sebuah warna darah pertanda bila organ tubuh si korban mulai rusak dan hangus terbakar oleh racun. Napasnya tersenggal berat, sementara jemari tangannya saling menekuk ke dalam; menetralkan rasa remuk tubuh yang begitu menyiksa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, tubuhnya kembali merendah; menatap wajah menderita Jaehyun secara dekat.

"Apa yang kau rasakan malam ini … tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, Jung Jaehyun."

Chanyeol mengayunkan ujung belatinya tepat di jantung Jaehyun yang tengah berdetak kencang. Percikan darah seketika terlempar dari bibir Jaehyun bersama erangan dalam yang melesatkan napas terakhirnya.

"Semoga Tuhan menerima semua amal ibadahmu, Jung Jaehyun," kata Chanyeol datar sambil mengusap wajah Jaehyun, menutup kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar; memendarkan raut kesakitannya.

"Bakar tubuhnya dan hanyutkan abunya ke sungai."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh, menatap seorang pria misterius yang tiba-tiba berdiam diri di belakang tubuhnya dengan sorot datar.

"Lenyapkan semua barang bukti yang dapat terendus pihak kepolisian. Aku malas berurusan dengan para pengadil hukum penggila materi itu."

"Baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan pria misterius itu yang kini bertambah menjadi 3 orang tanpa sepatah kata.

Tangannya bergerak meraih tudung mantel yang kemudian kembali bergerak menutupi surai merah gelapnya beserta sebagian wajah tampannya.

Dan suara gerungan mesin yang berasal dari _Porsche Carerra_ miliknya menjadi pertanda keberhasilan Chanyeol dalam melenyapkan nyawa seseorang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya malam ini.

*6*1*4*

" _Hyung_."

Chanyeol merundukkan kepala mengintip sisi wajah Baekhyun yang terhalangi surai legamnya, menanti sepatah untaian yang hendak Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya.

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi membelakangi tubuh Chanyeol, beranjak mengubah posisinya demi menatap wajah penolong tampannya.

Salah satu tangannya kemudian mengulurkan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang baru usai dia bentuk menjadi selingkar kalung yang sangat indah.

"Apakah kalung ini terlihat indah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata berbinar cerah.

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik samar, ujung hidungnya mendekat bergerak menyesap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, terlihat indah," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar pendapat Chanyeol yang terdengar menyukai hasil rangkaian tangannya.

Sepasang lengan Baekhyun bergerak meraih leher Chanyeol, menguntaikan selingkar kalung dari bunga itu ke lehernya.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, mengecup gemas salah satu pipi bocah cantik itu kemudian berucap,

"Aku seorang pria, _baby_. Tidak pantas mengenakan kalung seperti ini," protes Chanyeol keberatan yang direspon dengan tawa kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Kalung ini hanya sebagai alat peraga. Aku memang ingin membuatkanmu sebuah kalung, tetapi tidak dari bunga," jelas Baekhyun ringan sambil menatap lekat-lekat untaian bunga yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba hela angin taman belakang rumahnya menderu, mengoyak anak poni Baekhyun serta menebarkan aroma bunga mawar, tulip dan lavender yang berjajar rapi di selaras taman berukuran sedang itu.

Iris tajam Chanyeol menatap dalam sepasang iris _puppy_ Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan mampu membuat jantungnya bergetar tidak karuan seperti saat ini.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan, seorang bocah manis yang bahkan masih berusia 10 tahun mampu membuat tidurnya tidak tenang dan makanpun tidak berselera bila sehari saja tidak bertemu pandang serta tidak menatap lekuk indah di garis bibir sewarna bunga sakura itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang dia yakini saat ini ialah dia sedang jatuh cinta. Dia telah terjatuh ke dalam pesona polos seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun.

Katakan Chanyeol seorang pedofil, katakan Chanyeol seorang bajingan yang dengan lancang menyukai seorang bocah; tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai seorang bocah yang bahkan lebih pantas menjadi seorang adik.

Katakan Chanyeol tidak bermoral dan katakan Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan mendiang paman Baekhyun. Silakan mengumpati dirinya sesuka hati, namun Chanyeol tidak akan menghiraukannya.

Sekalipun seluruh dunia menghakimi dirinya, menuding dirinya dan membenci dirinya.

Chanyeol tetap tidak akan bergeming.

Yang dia butuhkan hanya Baekhyun, selama Baekhyun tidak berbalik membenci dirinya dan menuding dirinya seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dunia terhadap rasa cintanya, Chanyeol akan bertahan.

Dia akan tetap bertahan.

Sekali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan perasaan yang mereka kata seperti bunga bermekaran di taman, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membuat bunga itu layu terlebih gugur.

Chanyeol akan menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi; sekalipun waktu berhenti dan nyawa raib dari raga.

Dia akan menjaganya.

Dia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam tautan yang cukup lama dan penuh kasih sebelum beralih menautkan kening mereka.

Sepasang mata mereka saling menyatu, menyelami asa yang terkumpul di balik binar kehangatan meskipun salah seorang di antara mereka hanya mampu mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol sudah merasa puas.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin membuatkanku kalung?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Jemari tangan Baekhyun meraih kalung bunga yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol tanpa melepas siratan kasih mereka.

" Agar _hyung_ selalu mengingatku."

Baekhyun beralih meraih jemari tangan Chanyeol lalu menautkan jemari lentiknya disela jemari tangan besar itu.

"Kata seorang teman, kita bisa menjaga seseorang yang kita sayangi melalui sebuah kalung yang kita buat sendiri_..."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan binar keceriaan yang tanpa sadar membuat bibir Chanyeol tertarik lurus, menciptakan sebuah lekuk indah yang baru pertama terukir selama 20 tahun kehidupannya ini.

"…- bila suatu saat nanti kita berpisah, aku ingin tetap selalu menjagamu _hyung_ dan melalui kalung itu pula aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku. Sekalipun kita tidak bersama lagi," lanjut Baekhyun yang menuai pandangan tidak setuju dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan ada perpisahan di antara kita, Baekhyun," tukas Chanyeol tegas.

Iris matanya berkilat tajam, meyakinkan Baekhyun melalui gestur wajah bila dirinya tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah."

Chanyeol kembali menegaskan untaian ultimatumnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih telah sudi memungutku malam itu," bisik Baekhyun lirih dibalik perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

Lengan Chanyeol melingkar penuh di tubuh Baekhyun, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Baekhyun di antara kecupan hangat yang terlempar di puncak kepala.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya.

Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh, menatap kelopak bunga dan gugusan daun yang melayang terbawa dengusan angin.

Sebuah sentakan kecil di sudut sanubari sedikit banyak membuat hatinya tidak tenang, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan hangatnya ke tubuh Baekhyun; seolah tengah berupaya melindungi tubuh tidak berdaya itu dari jangkauan perasaan resahnya.

' _Sebuah kapal yang tengah berlayar di tengah laut, mustahil berbalik arah._ _Sekalipun badai dan gelombang berlomba ingin menenggelamkannya. Dia akan tetap berlayar. Karena seutas keyakinan hati dan usaha pada akhirnya akan membuat kapal tersebut berlabuh ke daratan.'_

*6*1*4*

Malam itu hujan seolah mengamuk pada bumi. Gelegar guntur terus bersahutan, mendatangkan kilat petir yang hendak menyambar ke segala arah seperti tengah mencari mangsa.

Angin malam tidak hanya berpangku tangan, turut bekerja mengoyak semesta alam berniat menumbangkan berbagai objek yang terkena hempasan maha dahsyatnya.

Di tengah kekacauan alam yang sedang berlangsung tidak karuan, sebuah mobil _Porsche Carerra_ melaju di tingkat kecepatan yang menggila tidak aman.

Melesat bagai angin, tidak mempedulikan jalanan yang licin serta desau angin yang terasa ingin menggulingkan besi bergerak itu ke sisi trotoar. Alih-alih menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya, si pengendara justru semakin menaikkan perseneling hingga ke gigi 8 (batas maksimum kecepatan mobil).

Tidak peduli bila mobilnya dapat dipastikan melayang dan terbakar karena pencapaian batas maksimum, Chanyeol terus menekan pedal gas hingga nyaris bergulir ke kecepatan _6.000 rpm_ yang setara dengan 972 km/jam.

Terkesan gila juga tidak mempedulikan nyawa, dia memang sedang gila. Di tengah kekacauan alam yang mengamuk serta halangan penglihatan akibat rintik hujan, Chanyeol masih mampu membawa mobil layaknya pembalap tidak waras yang gagal meraih juara pertama.

Memang seperti itu penggambarannya, namun sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Sekalipun bila tiba-tiba dari arah depan terdapat sebuah truk ataupun mobil yang melintas, Chanyeol tidak berniat mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

Hatinya benar-benar sedang panas saat ini, emosi tengah membutakan pikiran rasionalnya menyebabkan pacuan adrenalinnya meningkat berkali lipat sebab pelampiasan emosi yang terpendam di sanubari.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tubuh kemudi, bibirnya sesekali mendesis hendak mengumpat dan menggeram marah berusaha mencari pencapaian pelampiasan lain demi meluluhlantakkan percikan emosi yang membumbung di ubun-ubun.

" _Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghendakimu keluar dari organisasi ini, Richard Park. Lagipula, tidak ada seorangpun assassin yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya kecuali, tertangkap pihak pengadil hukum atau mati."_

Chanyeol memutar penuh stir kemudinya ke arah kanan, menyebabkan sepasang ban mobil bagian belakang nyaris selip dan berputar cepat; menggesek aspal hingga menyebabkan suara decitan yang memekakkan telinga.

Asap berwarna abu-abu yang tercipta dari gesekan ban dan aspal membaur menjadi satu dengan rintik hujan.

Chanyeol kembali menaikkan perseneling ke gigi 8 setelahnya menginjak pedal gas secara penuh, melakukan tindakan gila yaitu mengadu kecepatan mobilnya dengan kecepatan kereta.

Iris tajam Chanyeol sesekali mengerling ke arah kereta yang melaju cepat nyaris mendekati tempat laju mobilnya.

Suara mesin semakin menderu kasar pertanda kecepatan mobilnya benar-benar telah melampaui batas maksimum disela tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terkesan tengah menghitung batas kecepatan mobilnya dengan kecepatan kereta yang terlihat cemas.

Berulangkali masinis menekan klakson kereta hendak menyadarkan Chanyeol dari tingkah tololnya, sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Telinga Chanyeol seakan kebas dan mendadak tuli akibat dari suara klakson kereta yang terdengar semakin riuh ketika ujung mobil Chanyeol menghempas penghalang kereta kemudian melompat bebas menghindari penghalang kedua bertepatan dengan kepala kereta yang melintasi jalur penyeberangan.

Bibir Chanyeol melekuk miring, terlambat satu menit saja bagian belakang mobilnya tidak akan selamat dari jarahan kepala kereta. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol menepuk stir kemudi sebanyak dua kali, menyuarakan rasa bangganya secara virtual atas kehebatan sang tunggangan.

Tidak salah Chanyeol membeli mobil mewah ini, setidaknya kini amarah yang terpaut di relung hatinya sedikit tersamarkan sebab aksi gilanya beberapa menit lalu.

Chanyeol menarik tuas _parking brake_ (rem tangan) ke atas begitu mobil kebanggaannya telah sampai di halaman depan hunian megah miliknya.

Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengguratkan rasa penyesalan di hati setelah sepasang mata mendapati sisi depan mobil yang tergores panjang dan penyok sebab menghantam penghalang kereta yang terbuat dari besi secara beringas.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya kemudian berbalik memasuki rumah dengan gerak kaki yang cukup cepat.

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap di meja makan dengan seraut wajah yang terbenam di antara lekukan lengannya. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraih kursi kosong di sisi kiri tubuh Baekhyun lalu menyamankan tubuh di sana.

Tatapannya tersorot penuh ke arah Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak beralih ke arah lain meskipun telah mengetahui bila terdapat orang lain di ruang makan itu.

Usapan lembut dia semaikan di sepanjang tubuh belakang sebelum mendorong wajah mendekat, mengecup kening Baekhyun berulangkali.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya terlelap di sini?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang pria tampan berbalutkan mantel panjang berwarna abu-abu yang tengah menyandarkan punggung ke dinding ruang makan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Baekhyun menolaknya_..."

Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, menatap Baekhyun dengan seulas lekuk samar di sudut bibir. "…-bocah _puppy_ itu bersiteguh menunggu kepulanganmu," sambungnya yang menuai segaris senyum langka di wajah datar Chanyeol.

Tangan kanan Chnayeol terulur, mengusap helaian legam Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "Terima kasih."

" _Kau harus membunuhny_ _a, Chanyeol_ _. Sekalipun hatimu berdarah, kau harus tetap melakukannya. Karena itu adalah tugasmu sekaligus sebuah risiko yang harus kau tanggung."_

Raut wajahChanyeol tiba-tiba berubah, kilasan percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang ketua organisasi gelap yang menaungi dirinya beberapa waktu lalu sontak menghantam ingatan Chanyeol dan kembali merajut asa emosi yang sekejap lenyap sebab ulasan polos wajah terlelap Baekhyun.

Lengan Chanyeol kemudian bergerak, meraih tubuh Baekhyun dari kursi ke dalam pangkuannya. Sorot matanya masih terpaku ke dalam raut polos suci, namun dalam gerungan kekacauan hati yang tersamarkan rona datarnya.

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut perih hingga tanpa sadar rengkuhannya terlihat menguat, terkesan melindungi dan tidak memperkenankan tubuh dalam rengkuhannya ini menghilang barang sejenak.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, Kim Jongin," kata Chanyeol memberikan lontaran pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Jongin menggangguk satu kali, hela panjang lantas mengiringi untaian kalimatnya.

"Ya."

Jongin terdiam sesaat, sepasang iris kembarnya secara langsung menatap sisi wajah Chanyeol yang teroman resah.

"Mengapa harus Swiss?" tanya Jongin kemudian yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol dari wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Karena Swiss adalah tempat yang aman_..."

Hanya beberapa detik, karena selanjutnya pandangan Chanyeol kembali bertumpu ke wajah Baekhyun.

"…-Swiss adalah salah satu negara bebas perang dan daerah teritorial. Sebuah daerah kepemilikan yang tidak sembarang orang dapat melaluinya. Maka dari itu, tidak heran bila nyaris tidak ditemui sekelompok mafia ataupun pembunuh bayaran dapat berkeliaran dengan bebas di negara tersebut."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti sambil melepaskan salah satu lengannya dari tautan di dada lalu meletakkannya ke dalam saku celana bahannya. "Ini tidak akan mudah. Kau tahu, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur bergantung kepadamu."

"Setidaknya dia sudah mempercayaimu, Jongin. Katakan bila aku akan menemuinya nanti," sergah Chanyeol cepat sambil menatap raut protes dari wajah Jongin.

"Itu tidak benar, Richard Park. Baekhyun sama sekali belum mempercayaiku. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua kami."

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol menghentikan lontaran protes Jongin dengan tatapan datar yang menyorot tegas, tidak mengizinkan posisi Jongin yang berniat terus menentang titahnya. Waktunya tidak banyak dan dia harus bergegas melenyapkan keberadaan Baekhyun dari negara ini.

"Trauma yang Baekhyun alami tidak separah 2 bulan silam. Selama kau berbuat baik kepadanya, aku pastikan Baekhyun tidak akan memberontak. Waktuku tidak banyak, Kim Jongin. Maka, berhentilah. Jangan mencoba menghalangi keputusanku."

Keputusan mutlak yang Chanyeol lemparkan serentak membungkam bibir Jongin, meredakan segala macam kecemasannya atas ketiadanyamanan Baekhyun terhadap keberadaannya tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya.

Jongin hanya cemas bilamana suatu ketika kejiwaan Baekhyun kembali terguncang karena terpisahkan dengan orang terkasih tanpa suatu pemberitahuan terlebih dulu.

Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun yang rawan tergoncang psikisnya, terlebih bocah cantik itu telah mengalami suatu peristiwa kelam sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin hati-hati saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol sedikit berubah, terlihat semakin dingin dan mematikan.

"Aku akan melenyapkannya."

Tubuh Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget, bulu romanya tanpa sadar meremang sesaat setelah mendengar lantunan ringan dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Sekalipun dia ayah kandungmu?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mendengus lirih, jemari tangannya kemudian bergerak terpaut disela jemari tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah saatnya aku menghentikan langkah gelapnya, Jongin."

Sekali lagi, lontaran terakhir Chanyeol menjadi penyumbat ampuh bagi bibir Jongin; menyebabkan lelaki tampan pemilik senyuman _cassanova_ itu terdiam bisu seolah kehilangan pita suara.

Hela panjang terlontar dari bibir Jongin beriringin dengan suara tepuk pelan dari sepasang telapak tangan Jongin.

" _Arraseo_ , bila memang itu keputusan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi."

Jongin menghela napas pasrah sembari melangkah mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan berbagai berkas penerbangan serta kepindahan dirinya ke Swiss bersama Baekhyun ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Penerbangan telah dijadwalkan besok pagi jam 7. Mengenai berkas-berkas perpindahan kewarganegaraan serta perlengkapan Baekhyun telah aku persiapkan," jelas Jongin yang direspon dengan anggukan pelan dari Chanyeol sebelum beranjak dari kursi dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Apa aku perlu menelepon montir untuk membawa mobilmu ke bengkel?" tanya Jongin ketika Chanyeol telah mencapai anak tangga terakhir di pelataran lantai kamarnya.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke bawah dan mendengus kecil saat melihat lekuk main-main di bibir Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Kemungkinan aku akan membuang mobil itu karena mesin yang telah rusak terbakar dan tidak berfungsi," jawab Chanyeol acuh kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamar setelahnya melenyapkan diri dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya, pandangannya beralih mengintip ke celah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam di tengah rinai hujan yang rupanya masih belum berniat reda.

Sorot matanya berubah sendu, salah satu tangan yang menggenggam tiket pesawat tanpa sadar mengkerut ketat.

"Kau harus kembali, Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat membutuhkanmu," bisik Jongin pelan.

-CB-

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang dengan gerak tangan yang terkesan berhati-hati, takut membangunkan Baekhyun dari lelapnya.

Namun, rupanya niatan tersebut harus tumbang ketika sepasang kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak; memberikan pertanda bila sang bocah manis kini telah terbangun dari lelapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, siku kirinya menumpu ranjang dengan posisi tubuh miring menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali, membiaskan penglihatan buram akibat dari air mata yang mengumpul sebab baru terbangun dari lelapnya.

"Kau pulang, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya saat penglihatannya menangkap rona tampan sang penyelamat hidupnya berada tepat di samping tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, jemari tangannya bergerak mengusap kening Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak akan pulang?"

Chanyeol turut memberikan sebuah pertanyaan. Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng samar, telapak tangannya terangkat mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau lama sekali, _hyung_. Aku lelah menunggumu hingga akhirnya terlelap di meja makan," rajuk Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipi.

Wajah Chanyeol merunduk, mengecupi pipi Baekhyun lalu berbisik mengucap kata maaf.

"Bukankah sudah ada Jongin _hyung_ ," ujar Chanyeol usai melontarkan bisikan maafnya.

Baekhyun masih mengembungkan pipi, namun binar matanya kembali ceria tidak kesal seperti beberapa detik lalu.

" _Ne_ , Jongin _hyung_ orang yang baik dan hangat. Tetapi, aku masih belum bisa dekat dengannya. Tetap saja, aku membutuhkan kehadiranmu, _hyung_ ," ucap Baekhyun polos yang sesaat membungkam bibir Chanyeol.

Iris tajam Chanyeol mengedar ke arah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan gemuruh hatinya yang lagi-lagi mengombak kacau sebab perkataan jujur Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari sang empu kalimat telah berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terbungkam pedih.

" _Hyung_."

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Sorot matanya masih berbinar kacau, namun sekuat hati Chanyeol menekan perasaannya demi ketenangan si bocah manis yang tidak perlu didustai lagi telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Sepasang telapak tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh sisi wajah Chanyeol, menginstruksikan si lelaki tampan untuk menatap penuh ke arahnya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri pahatan Tuhan yang tercipta nyaris sempurna di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan, _hyung_."

Chanyeol tercenung, termangu tidak mampu mengucap sepatah kata. Hanya sepasang binar kosong yang menyorot wajah Baekhyun, sementara getar sanubarinya secara tak kasat mata tercabik oleh ribuan belati.

"Kenapa diam, _hyung_? Bukankah kau pernah berkata, bila kita tidak akan berpisah," desak Baekhyun bergetar hendak menangis sebab tidak mendengar lontaran kata Chanyeol yang membenarkan ucapannya.

Wajah Chanyeol merunduk, menyatukan kening mereka di antara sorot mata pedih yang tidak mampu diartikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah," bisik Chanyeol tenang, lebih tepatnya berusaha menyembunyikan getar suaranya melalui aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan menyerap semua rasa gundah gulananya.

"Jangan menangis, _baby_. Itu menyakitiku," lirih Chanyeol selanjutnya disela kecupan ringannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Tentu saja, Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendapati tingkah tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang entah dipelajari dari mana dan dari siapa, karena sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengecup bibir Baekhyun meskipun dia menginginkannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dengan jemari tangan bergerak mengusap bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, sorot matanya menampilkan aura kebingungan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku ingin mencium bibirmu, _hyung_."

Raut wajah Baekhyun kemudian berubah muram, terlihat menyesal dan takut. "Kau tidak menyukainya, _hyung_. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," lirih Baekhyun bergetar sambil menundukkan wajah, menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol bersama sepasang mata yang berkaca hendak menangis.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, jemari tangan yang semula bergerilya di bibir Baekhyun menjalar turun ke dagu, mengangkat wajah Baekhyun ke atas guna mengecup bibir bocah cantik itu dalam ciuman singkat dan lembut.

"Aku menyukainya_..."

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, sorot matanya menggelap terpaut oleh pesona bibir tipis lembut itu.

"Boleh aku mengecupnya lagi."

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari getar suara Chanyeol berubah; terdengar berat, bocah polos yang tidak mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk ringan mempersilakan Chanyeol.

Perlahan wajah Chanyeol kembali merunduk, mengecup kecil setiap sisi bibir Baekhyunlalu menghentikan sejenak pergerakan kepalanya hanya sekadar untuk menatap sepasang binar lugu yang tersorot penuh rasa bahagia ke arahnya.

Perasaan haru sontak menelusuk ke dalam sanubarinya dan dalam sekejap memorak-porandakan desiran gairah birahi Chanyeol yang sempat terbakar akibat dari sentuhan manis Baekhyun.

Bibir mereka kemudian saling terpaut dalam seutas pagutan lembut. Chanyeol memang tidak berniat menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya, namun salah satu niatan gairah yang nyaris membutakan akal sehatnya kini kembali ke titik kesadaran rasional ketika sebuah siratan bersih dari Baekhyun menampar telak pikiran rasionalnya.

Bibir Chanyeol memang bergerak menyesap bibir Baekhyun dan sesekali menjilatnya, namun tidak menodai rongga mulut bocah manis itu yang sesungguhnya sempat terniat di hatinya.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi Chanyeol mencoba menegaskan hatinya bila belum saatnya Baekhyun menerima semua curahan kasih miliknya sekalipun Baekhyun terlihat tidak keberatan.

Karena memang pada dasarnya bocah itu belum mengerti dan belum pantas mendapatkannya.

Biarlah Chanyeol bersabar, karena perasaan kasihnya bukanlah hanya berdasar pada perasaan birahi; tetapi juga berdasar pada sebuah perasaan suci dan ingin melindungi.

Chanyeol benar-benar telah terjatuh, bukan hanya sekadar terjatuh pada keindahan fisik Baekhyun. Tetapi, lelaki tampan itu benar-benar telah terpaut ke dalam diri Baekhyun sehingga sebuah nyawapun bukanlah hal yang patut dia pertahankan bila demi seorang Baekhyun.

Pelan-pelan posisi wajahnya bergerak menjauh dengan sepasang mata yang tersorot teduh, menatap penuh kasih balutan sayu di sepasang mata Baekhyun. Kecupan Chanyeol kembali mendarat, kini beralih ke kening Baekhyun.

"Malam beranjak larut, sebaiknya lekas tidur," bisik Chanyeol lembut yang diangguki setuju oleh Baekhyun.

" _Ne_ , aku mengantuk, _hyung_ ," rengek Baekhyun sambil mengucek mata yang mulai memanas kantuk.

"Tidurlah."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak merapikan balutan selimut ke tubuhBaekhyun hingga sebatas dada lalu menempatkan usapan hangatnya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun sampai sepasang kelopak mata itu tertutup erat, bersiap menuju ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik lurus, melekukkan seulas senyuman penuh kasih sebelum bergerak mengecup kening Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil mengucap untaian kata 'selamat tidur dan mimpi indah'.

Rona wajah Chanyeol kembali berubah datar ketika deru napas tenang terhela dari hidung dan bibir Baekhyun. Tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang, berubah mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang dengan pandangan yang teralih ke salah satu laci nakas.

Tidak berselang lama sebuah koran yang terlihat lapuk dan kusam dengan warna koran yang mulai menguning di setiap sudut serta tengah koran terpaut di tangan kanan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama tersembunyi secara apik di laci tersebut tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya.

 _ **Sebuah kecelakaan maut menimpa salah satu keluarga konglomerat Korea Selatan.**_ _ **Diberitaka**_ _ **n Byun**_ _ **Youngwoon beserta istrinya Park (**_ _ **Byun**_ _ **) Jung Soo meninggal dunia ketika mobil ambulans tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Belum diketahui dengan pasti penyebab kecelakaan beruntun tersebut kecuali prediksi sementara dari pihak kepolisian bila kecelakaan terjadi karena rem blong.**_

Sisi koran yang tergenggam tangan Chanyeol mengerut kasar, pertanda bila renggutan pada bagian kertas itu kian mengerat. Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah kelam, terselip sisi penyesalan yang terlihat begitu dalam.

" _Penyelidikan kepolisian terhadap kematian konglomerat Byun telah berhasil kami hentikan, sir."_

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang, melangkah mendekat ke jendela kamar berniat menguak sepasang sisi jendela tersebut guna menempatkan tubuh di lantai balkon.

Pikirannya tengah kacau, ingatan tentang kilasan 5 tahun silam seketika silih berganti memenuhi bayangannya yang serentak menghancurkan gugusan daging hatinya hingga lebur tidak berbentuk.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah, tentu saja karena secara tidak langsung ialah tombak utama penyebab suramnya kehidupan Baekhyun setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan yang dia rekayasa.

" _Mereka mempunyai seorang putera, bernama Byun Baekhyun, berusia 5 tahun dan memiliki tanda lahir di bahu kanan berbentuk bintang."_

Sepasang kelopak mata Chanyeol terpejam, teringat akan kilasan di malam penyelamatan dirinya atas kemalangan Baekhyun yang secara langsung menghadapkan Chanyeol pada keajaiban takdir Tuhan.

Dimana ketika hati berniat mengobati goresan luka di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, berakhir dengan sentakan kaget di sanubari saat melihat tanda lahir berbentuk bintang di bahu kanan Baekhyun.

" _Cari bocah itu lalu lenyapkan keberadaannya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus mendapatkan nyawany_ _a, Richard Park_ _."_

Setelah sekian lama mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian di hadapkan pada sebuah permainan takdir dalam posisi dirinya telah terjatuh lemah, tergolek tidak berdaya sebab telah terperosok ke dalam pesona sang mangsa.

Chanyeol tidak kuasa, selaras hati yang membeku dingin tanpa belas kasih seketika luluh lantak hanya karena sorot polos nan teduh yang tersalur tanpa penyakit hati.

"Aku mencintainya, Ayah. Aku mencintainya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Dan malam itu, dibalik kobaran api yang melalap kertas koran yang telah lapuk termakan usia; dia menjatuhkan keputusannya.

Sebuah keputusan mutlak yang tanpa seorangpun dapat menghalangi langkahnya sekalipun harus berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak gentar.

' _Ke_ _cerdikan_ _seekor kancil adakalanya tiada berguna bagi keteguhan si kura-kura. Kehebatan diri terkadang terkalahkan oleh kesucian hati.'_

*6*1*4*

Suara debur ombak seolah menjadi melodi abadi bagi sepasang insan berjenis kelamin sama yang tengah terperangkap di dalam balutan kesunyian sejak pertemuan mereka 10 menit lalu.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki gurat wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih matang tampak hendak angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukannya."

Sebuah pernyataan tersirat terlempar dari sepasang bibir bayanya bermaksud merangsang bibir sang lawan bicara untuk turut bergerak.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming, hanya sepasang mata yang tersorot ke depan disela tarian helai merah gelapnya yang tersapu angin.

"Kenapa tidak bertindak?"

"Aku mencintainya," sergah Chanyeol pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam mengamati gurat ekspresi yang samar berubah dari wajah baya ketua organisasi naungannya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu sejenak terdiam, memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan sorot mata terkejut serta tidak percaya. "Dia bahkan masih berusia 10 tahun," ucapnya lirih yang tanpa sadar terlafal di bibir.

Iris mata Chanyeol tersorot lurus, menatap lekat-lekat rupa pengukir jiwanya yang kerap kali dia lupakan status ikatan darahnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," sahut Chanyeol berat.

Rona datarnya sekilas menampilkan seulas kemarahan hati yang sekejap mata terhela angin, namun dapat tertangkap di sepasang mata baya itu.

Lelaki matang itu mengetahuinya, getar tubuh serta sorot mata Chanyeol terkesan tidak dapat dibantah. Keputusan puteranya telah bulat dan dia hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, sekalipun di alam mimpi," bisiknya ambigu yang entah mengapa mampu direspon oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, pandangannya beralih ke gulungan ombak yang membentur bibir pantai.

"Sungguh naif. Mengingat semua kecacatan tingkahmu selama ini, seharusnya kau telah menebak bagaimana akhir cerita perjalanan hidupmu."

"Kau benar, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bila akhirnya puteraku terjatuh di mangsanya sendiri."

Sepasang tangan Chanyeol terlentang ke sisi tubuhnya beserta seraut wajah mencemooh. Tidak, dia tidak bermaksud mencemooh perkataan ayahnya; tetapi dia justru tengan mencemooh dirinya sendiri yang tumbang di dalam lingkaran takdir akibat perasaan tolol yang acap kali dia remehkan keberadaannya.

"Beginilah bila takdir sudah berkata. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengelak maupun merubahnya, meskipun ada segelintir takdir yang dapat dirubah. Namun, bila hati yang menjadi lakon utamanya. Mustahil dapat menghindar," kata Chanyeol sinis disela tawa main-mainnya yang terdengar sumbang.

"Kau sudah memantapkan keputusanmu, Chanyeol-ah."

Bibir Chanyeol terkatup sunyi, mempersilakan desiran angin serta koyakan ombak laut untuk kembali mengambil alih keheningan di sekitar. Tanpa lawan bicaranya sadari, sorot mata Chanyeol melembut bersama seulas lekuk tulus yang tersamar di sudut bibir.

"Tentu saja. Maaf, sekali lagi aku tegaskan kepadamu. Aku mencintainya, ayah."

Siwon tersentuh, pertama dalam hidupnya setelah masa kanak-kanak Chanyeol usai dan sebelum lelaki tampan itu masuk ke dalam lembah kegelapannya. Panggilan status kepala rumah tangga oleh seorang anak teruntai di bibir Chanyeol.

Memang terdengar sederhana dan wajar, namun bagi Siwon hal tersebut adalah sebuah anugerah terindah untuknya. Iris matanya perlahan memanas, linang air mata yang tiada berderai setelah kematian sang istri tercinta akibat penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, malam ini berniat kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Kau memberikan sebuah hadiah terindah di ujung mautku, Chanyeol. Terima kasih, nak," lirih Siwon bergetar, ingin sekali langkah kakinya berderap ke tempat Chanyeol lantas merengkuh tubuh kekar itu.

Namun, mengingat semua kecacatan moral yang telah dia lakukan selama ini; hal tersebut terkesan berlebihan hingga hanya seutas nasehat yang mampu dia lontarkan di akhir cerita hidupnya.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang pantas mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi, perlu kau ketahui satu hal bila sesungguhnya aku sangat menyayangimu Chanyeol-ah. Maka, apa yang terjadi selama 20 tahun kehidupanmu ini, jadikan sebuah pedoman hidupmu dan jangan mencoba untuk mengulanginya kembali. Biarlah segala kecacatan moral itu hanya terjadi di kehidupanku, tidak pada masa depanmu. Hiduplah yang baik, nak. Semoga kau bahagia selalu."

Malam itu di bawah sinar rembulan yang membias terang serta di antara desiran angin yang menyejukkan jiwa juga gulungan ombak yang menghempas kesunyian, peristiwa yang memang telah teruntai di benak Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mengetahui perasaan hatinya atas Baekhyun terkilas dengan cepat.

Bahkan, Chanyeol tidak menyadari kapan terakhir kali air matanya melinang membasahi pasir putih yang terpijak kaki dan kapan terakhir kali hatinya berdebar hangat di dalam rengkuhan terakhir sang ayah.

Chanyeol tidak mampu mengingatnya dengan baik, namun semua peristiwa yang terjadi di pantai malam ini tergores pekat di sanubarinya. Mengingatkan kepada dirinya bila sesungguhnya, Chanyeol pula tidak kuasa membenci ayahnya dan begitu menyayanginya.

"Semoga kau ditempatkan di sisi-Nya, ayah," bisik Chanyeol lirih nyaris tidak terdengar akibat dari gemuruh debur ombak yang kian menggulung kuat di saat telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bersimbahkan darah pekat mengusap wajah terlelap ayahnya.

Pasir putih yang bergemelap terbias sinar rembulan berubah menjadi gelap, ketika ujung belati yang teralirkan darah segar mengotori keindahannya.

Dan di antara kebisuan si pasir, dialah saksi utama di malam bersejarah ini; dimana ketika seorang putera menjadi malaikat maut bagi ayahnya sendiri, sungguh ironis dan mengerikan.

Tetapi, hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan ambisi sang ayah dalam melenyapkan orang-orang tidak berdosa.

*6*1*4*

 _~"_ _Baekhyun_ _, ada suatu masa dimana kau dihadapkan dengan dua jalan yang memiliki sumbu berbeda, yakni jalan baik dan jalan buruk. Jalan baik adalah suatu jalan terjal, berliku dan penuh rintangan. Bila kau memilihnya, kau akan mendapat berbagai macam kesulitan dalam melewatinya. Namun, bila kau berhasil melewatinya. Maka, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang hakiki. Sementara, jalan buruk adalah suatu jalan singkat dan tidak berliku. Bila kau memilihnya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan berbagai macam kesulitan; justru jalan tersebut terkesan mudah dan menyenangkan. Tetapi, kebahagiaan yang hakiki tidak akan pernah kau peroleh sekalipun tujuan hatimu terlaksana."_

" _Saat ini, kau memang tidak mengerti. Tetapi, suatu saat nanti bibi yakin kau akan memahami perkataan bibi. Oleh sebab itu, sekalipun saat ini kau tidak memahaminya, berusahalah untuk selalu mengingatnya. Ini adalah salah satu upaya bibi dalam membekali perjalananmu di masa depan, nak."_

" _Bibi menyayangimu_ _, Baekhyun_ _. Bibi sangat menyayangimu."~_

Sepasang kelopak mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka bersama hela angin yang menerbangkan helai legamnya yang pula turut mengirimkan aroma tubuh penyelamat hidupnya yang sempat melenyapkan diri selama kurun waktu 7 tahun.

Baekhyun terdiam, ingatan tentang pemberontakan dirinya dari pengawasan Jongin yang nyaris membuat dirinya kabur dari bandara sebab pemindahan tempat tinggal secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan, silih berganti membayangi pandangan Baekhyun.

Membuat bibir bocah cantik yang kini telah beranjak menjadi remaja cantik menawan berusia 17 tahun itu sedikit melekuk geli, bermaksud menertawakan kekonyolan dirinya di masa lalu.

Pandangan menerawang yang sekilas mengacuhkan keberadaan si lawan bicara kemudian tersalur pada seraut wajah tampan yang terlihat tidak berubah di ketiadaan kontak selama 7 tahun silam.

Tetap sama, di akhir dia memandangnya; di malam pria tampan itu mengecup bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali. Hela panjang terhembus dari celah bibir Baekhyun, salah satu tangannya terangkat hendak membenarkan letak syal yang nyaris terurai terbawa angin.

"Kau kembali, _hyung_ ," ucap Baekhyun tenang, tiada intonasi berarti dan perubahan roman wajah.

Pemuda cantik itu memang terlihat tenang, namun sesungguhnya hatinya telah dirundung berbagai belenggu perasaan kasih dan amarah yang saling tarik-ulur hendak meledakkan pertahanannya.

" _Di usia yang masih terbilang muda, yakni 15 tahun_ _. Chanyeol_ _telah mampu menjadi kaki tangan ayahnya. Kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuamu disebabkan oleh tindaka_ _n Chanyeol_ _yang menyabotase sistem mesin mobil yang mereka tumpangi waktu itu."_

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat, menggesturkan pertahanan diri dalam mengendalikan amarahnya saat kilasan percakapannya dengan Jongin satu minggu lalu terniang kembali di pikiran serta telinganya.

" _Apa salah orangtuaku, hyung? Mengapa mereka membunuhnya?"_

"Ya, aku kembali, Baekhyun."

Suara berat itu berdentang di telinga Baekhyun bersama suara samar miliknya yang terdengar berat dan penuh amarah akibat dari sekelumit kenyataan yang sontak menghempas perasaannya ke lembah neraka.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut bila seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari lembah kesengsaraan sekaligus seseorang yang telah berhasil mengambil alih perasaannya, rupanya sebuah pion utama dalam hancurnya kehidupannya waktu lalu.

Malam itu, Baekhun benar-benar tertegun; ingin hati tidak mempercayai semua kebenaran tersebut, namun sebaris bukti fisik yang ditunjukkan Jongin tidak mampu membuat hatinya berdusta.

"Kau hidup dengan baik."

Sebuah pernyataan dia lemparkan dengan nada bersahabat yang tersembunyi getar kerinduan. Baekhyun mengetahuinya, tetapi dia masih mencoba untuk tidak melunak dengan menggetarkan perasaan kasih yang turut menggebu penuh kerinduan.

"Terlihat seperti itu_..."

Baekhyun terdiam, seutas kalung berbandul salib yang tercipta dari sepasang tangannya tiba-tiba mengintip keluar dari celah mantel lelaki tampan itu.

Hati Baekhyun bergetar hangat, tidak dapat dipungkiri kini perasaannya semakin mengombak riuh. "…-kau masih mengenakannya, _hyung_."

Kepala lelaki tampan itu sontak merunduk, merefleksikan ucapan tersirat Baekhyun pada sebuah kalung yang memiliki nilai berharga bagi hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu," ujarnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersentak, untuk beberapa saat keheningan mengambil alih kehadiran mereka di pinggir danau Jenewa malam ini.

" _Dia pasti kembali. Perasaannya kepadamu tidak main-main."_

Sesaat kepala Baekhyun merunduk, bergerak menenangkan gemuruh hatinya disela perasaan terbakar disudut sanubari sebab perasaan tidak terima atas tindakan Chanyeol terhadap orangtuanya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya," bisik Baekhyun sambil meluruskan pandangan, menatap raut tenang lelaki tampan itu lekat-lekat.

"Semuanya," lanjut Baekhyun bergetar.

Seulas lekuk menenangkan tersamar di bibir Chanyeol ketika pendengaran lelaki tampan itu menangkap suara gemetar Baekhyun disela intipan tangan kanannya.

"Maka dari itu aku kembali."

Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa untaian kalimat Chanyeol tidak berbanding jauh dengan kilasan ucapan Jongin malam lalu.

" _Chanyeol_ _tidak akan lar_ _i, Baekhyun_ _. Dia pasti kembali guna menyerahkan dirinya kepadamu. Dan saat it_ _u tiba_ _semua keputusan berada di tanganmu."_

Keberadaan revolver glock 20 perlahan semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya di balik mantel Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin, bergetar tidak tentu arah bersama hentakan perasaan kasih yang tidak dapat dipungkiri; memiliki andil lebih besar ketimbang perasaan bencinya pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kembali, _hyung_? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkannya bila suatu ketika masa ini akan terjadi kepadamu?" tanya Baekhyun gamang, nada suaranya melirih terhalangi oleh rasa sesak yang menggerogoti jiwa akibat dari tatapan hangat Chanyeol yang tersalur penuh ketulusan ke arahnya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mampu.

Iris mata Chanyeol menerawang, menatap senjata api yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan sorot teduh tanpa rasa takut dan gentar.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita malam lalu, semua kilasan hari ini sontak membayangi pikiranku, Baekhyun."

"LALU, KENAPA KAU KEMBALI, _HYUNG!"_ teriak Baekhyun kalap.

Tanpa sadar satu bulir air mata melinang dari mata kanannya, tanpa isakan dan senggukan yang menyayat hati. Namun, justru terkesan terlihat lebih menderita karena perasaan tertahan yang tidak mampu Baekhyun hempaskan.

"Kenapa kau harus kembali?! Bila kenyataannya nyawamu yang menjadi taruhannya. Kenapa? Kenapa setelah kepergianmu selama 7 tahun silam, kau menyempatkan diri untuk kembali hanya demi menyerahkan nyawamu kepadaku. Kenapa, Park Chanyeol?!"

Salah satu tangan Baekhyun terangkat, menarik helaian legamnya ke belakang secara kasar; menggesturkan ledakan perasaan yang tidak mampu dia pertahankan lagi.

Terhempas secara acak dan serentak membuat hatinya bimbang.

Chanyeol terdiam, sorot matanya menggelap sakit sebab kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau. Ingin rasanya mendekat lantas merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu demi menenangkannya, akan tetapi sekali lagi kenyataan menghantam relung hatinya bila dirinya tidak pantas.

Sungguh, tidak pantas berada di hadapan remaja malang itu terlebih menyentuh tubuhnya ketika seutas kebenaran menuding telak dirinya.

Dia seorang pembunuh, pembunuh kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Karena aku mengakui kesalahanku. Karena aku berhak menanggung semua konsekuensi tersebut. Dan karena aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Oleh sebab itu, aku kembali," jawab Chanyeol tenang dengan seulas lekuk hangat di sepanjang garis bibirnya.

Baekhyun termenung, untaian kalimat Chanyeol berhasil membuat hatinya kian bimbang, menggelap tidak menentu akibat dari terjangan perasaan yang mendominasi dua sisi sanubarinya.

" _Baekhyun, ada suatu masa dimana kau dihadapkan dengan dua jalan yang memiliki sumbu berbeda, yakni jalan baik dan jalan buruk."_

Baekhyun tercengut saat lagi-lagi suara samar milik mendiang bibinya berbisik lirih di telinga semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, seolah hendak mengantar dirinya ke sebuah pemilihan keputusan yang tepat sekaligus hendak membantu pemuda manis itu dalam usaha diri melenyapkan kebimbangan hatinya.

Terus berulang hingga Baekhyun menemui kesadaran diri yang samar menuding dirinya sebab nyaris melupakan seutas fakta penting sebab perasaan amarahnya terhadap Chanyeol.

Suara pelatuk revolver yang terdengar nyaring di tengah kebisuan dua insan tersebut sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi tenang di gurat tampan Chanyeol, meskipun Baekhyun mulai melangkah mendekat dengan tangan kanan yang mulai terangkat; Chanyeol tetap tidak gentar.

Ketakutan akan ajal telah sirna semenjak dirinya masuk ke dalam belenggu kegelapan milik ayahnya. Berkat telah terbiasa menatap nyawa yang lolos dari raga, Chanyeol seolah telah membentengi diri; terlebih bila asal muasal kematian ini sebab kesalahan dirinya.

Hal tersebut justru semakin melenyapkan ketakutannya akan kematian.

"Kau akan mengingkari janjimu, _hyung_ ," lirih Baekhyun dibalik pergerakan tangan kanan yang terjulur lurus ke tempat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepala, mengintip wajah Baekhyun di balik halangan senjata api yang siap lepas landas.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengingkarinya, Baekhyun."

Deru angin menderu lembut, meloloskan dentang suara Chanyeol ke sepasang telinga yang sekejap menggetarkan tangan kanannya. Pandangan Baekhyun memburam, terhalangi oleh iris mata yang mulai berkaca tanpa suara.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hendak menyuarakan kepelikan perasaannya melalui derai air mata tanpa suara isak.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, Park Chanyeol? Kenapa malam itu kau tidak membunuhku?"

Di tengah perputaran waktu yang semakin bergulir cepat, memotong sisa keputusan Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu masih menyempatkan diri menghalau perputaran waktu demi mematangkan keputusannya dengan pertanyaan terakhir.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol tertutup, merasakan desiran angin malam yang membelai lembut tubuhnya. Di sisa terakhir perjalanan hidupnya, entah mengapa hatinya justru berdetak nyaman. Mungkin sebab dia akan terjatuh di tangan sang terkasih, hingga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Siapa yang bisa menebak takdir, Baekhyun? Dan siapa pula yang dapat menduga bila akhirnya seorang _assassin_ sepertiku akan terjatuh ke dalam pesona mangsanya sendiri. Tidak ada yang mampu menebaknya sekaligus merubah takdir tersebut. Karena hati telah bermain di dalamnya. Maaf, telah mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Dan jawaban Chanyeol menjadi pembuka suara desingan peluru yang melesat cepat dari kepala revolver. Pada akhirnya suara isakan yang sejak tadi dia tahan terhembus dari celah bibirnya.

"Bodoh!" cerca Baekhyun di tengah isakannya usai melempar senjata api itu ke danau.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Chanyeol lalu menghantam rahang bawah lelaki tampan itu dengan kuat hingga berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol dari ketermenungannya atas tindakan tidak terduga Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan membunuhmu semudah itu!" teriak Baekhyun kalap, masih disela isakannya dengan sepasang tangan mencengkeram kuat-kuat kerah mantel Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu! Pernahkah kau memikirkannya!" bentak Baekhyun kesal, sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam; masih mencerna lesatan peluru yang tidak melukai dirinya dan justru berakhir melewatinya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku karena aku hanya seorang bocah bodoh yang tidak mengerti apapun. Kau hanya memikirkan segala macam kesalahanmu di masa lalu yang bahkan itu bukan sebab kehendakmu sendiri! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, brengsek!"

Baekhyun beralih memukul beringas dada Chanyeol menyebabkan napasnya terdengar terengah di antara senggukan yang terputus-putus. Chanyeol meraih sepasang tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan lembut kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan tulus di kening remaja elok itu.

"Sudah hentikan, kau akan merasa sesak nanti."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan nasehatmu," sergah Baekhyun pedas yang direspon dengan senyuman kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf," bisiknya lembut yang menuai rengkuhan hangat dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil di tengah kebingungan hati yang masih menggelayuti pikirannya atas tindakan aneh Baekhyun yang begitu meleset jauh dari bayangannya selama ini.

"Apa yang tengah terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu, namun Baekhyun dapat merespon maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, _hyung_. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Semuanya."

Baekhyun menekan kalimat terakhirnya di balik dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terdiam, mencerna setiap konsonan kata yang teruntai dari bibir Baekhyun berusaha mencari kesimpulan akhir dari tindakan aneh Baekhyun malam ini.

Selang beberapa detik, bibirnya melekuk lurus; melukiskan sebuah senyum hangat yang terhampar berbagai perasaan lega serta senang yang tak terkira.

Chanyeol mempererat rengkuhan protektifnya di tubuh Baekhyun sembari mengecup kecil puncak kepala si remaja manis. "Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol berucap tepat di wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak menatap teduh kilatan kasih di sepasang matanya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk samar, seulas lekuk manis kemudian berbayang di rupa eloknya. "Aku juga mecintaimu, _hyung_. Jadikan semua peristiwa ini suatu pelajaran bagi kehidupan kita di masa depan."

"Pasti, sayang. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan terulang lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya."

Kening mereka saling terpaut, menghantarkan berbagai asa menyejukkan hati secara tersirat melalui sorot mata dan lekuk indah di sepanjang bibir. Wajah Chanyeol perlahan terdorong mendekat, menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun lalu melenyapkan sekat yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum di tengah tautan bibir mereka, tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol semakin merapatkan diri pada segaris kehangatan yang begitu dia rindukan keberadaannya sejak terpisahnya mereka selama 7 tahun silam.

" _Apa salah orangtuaku, hyung? Mengapa mereka membunuhnya?"_

" _Setetes tinta hitam akan merubah warna lautan sus_ _u, Baekhyun_ _. Satu tindakan tercela akan menghapus semua tindakan terpujinya. Karena keterlenaan diri terhadap keindahan duniawi menyebabkan kedua orang tuamu menerjang batasan tersebut. Mereka yang sebagai wakil rakyat justru menjadi pion utama kesengsaraan rakyat. Menuai kemarahan di bena_ _k Siwon_ _hingga hal tidak terpuji itu terjadi melalui tanga_ _n Chanyeol_ _."_

Perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol yang tersekat benang _saliva_ mereka. Rupanya inilah maksud dari pesan mendiang bibinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun kini memahaminya, di balik lekuk indah bibirnya terdapat sebuah kiasan sumpah di sanubari bila dia juga akan mengukirkan kalimat yang sama. 'Tidak akan terulang lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.'

"Bagaimanapun juga aku telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, Baekhyun."

Lengan Baekhyun yang berniat lepas dari leher Chanyeol sekejap kembali melingkar di leher lelaki jangkung itu dan terlihat lebih erat ketimbang lingkaran sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_ , biarkan aku berpetuah. Air susu tidak selamanya dibalas dengan air tuba dan air tuba tidak selamanya dibalas dengan air tuba," ucap Baekhyun berpura bijak dengan nada kekanakan yang menuai respon tawa ringan dari Chanyeol, setelahnya sebuah rengkuhan dan kecupan bertubi Baekhyun dapatkan di setiap sudut wajahnya.

 _~Terkadang apa yang terpandang di mata memang tidak sesuai dengan kebenaranya. Seperti ulasan perasaan kasih yang acap kali aku hujat keberadaannya._

 _Ternyata justru menjadi penyebab utama perubahan diriku._

 _Byun Baekhyun_ _, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyesali keberadaan perasaan tolol ini sekalipun di waktu dan di hati yang tidak tepat._

 _Namun bagiku,_

 _Semua itu adalah hal yang paling tepat di sepanjang hidupku_

 _Karena itu kau_

 _Karena perasaanku terjatu_ _h_ _pada dirimu_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _~Fin~_


End file.
